memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Achilles class
| status = | yard = | laid = | launched = 2373 | comm = | decomm = | length = 612m | beam = 272m | diameter = | draft = 67m | mass = | decks = 14 | crew = 420 | speed = | armament = 3 quantum torpedo launchers, 8 mini-quantum torpedo phalanx arrays, 8 pulse phaser cannons, 4 Type-XII phaser arrays | defenses = ablative armor, multiphasic shields | docking = | shuttle = | image2 = | caption2 = }} The Achilles-class starship was a Battle cruiser developed by the Federation during the Dominion War in response to the massive warships used by the Dominion, including the Cardassian warships and the Jem'Hadar supercruisers. Background The Federation needed a hard-hitting heavy cruiser that was easier to make than the . Starfleet specified a long-range, multi-purpose, heavy cruiser that could penetrate enemy defenses and strike strategic installations with little or no escort. It was realized that the Federation and it's allies lacked many ships heavy enough to stand toe to toe against dreadnought-sized starships, being limited to and Sovereign-class Battle cruisers and Klingon attack cruisers. The Achilles exceptional low profile, quickness, and armament could pit it against fighter class vessels, heavy cruisers, and small defended installations. With the introduction of the Quantum Micro-Torpedo Phalanx weapons systems, the Achilles could cripple enemy warships while maintaining target on an enemy objective. Appearance The Achilles-class measures 612 meters in length, 272 meters across, 67 meters high, and is divided into fourteen (14) decks. The Achilles is a fairly conservative design that follows the design lineage of the and es. Slightly smaller than a , the Achilles was a far cry from the size of the Dominion heavy ships, but was of a sleeker design, and armed with the advanced weapons used for the armored escorts for fighting the Borg. The saucer and engineering hull are directly connected with no neck as on most of the previous Starfleet designs. The nacelles are connected to the aft of the engineering section by struts at the top of the section that curve downwards, this places the nacelles in line with the saucer section, which helps to keep the ship streamlined. Offensive Capabilities The primary weapons on the Achilles-class are eight (8) pulse phaser cannons in two banks of three located on the front dorsal section of the saucer. With the successful deployment of the pulse phaser cannon on the , Starfleet wished to replicate this into a larger more powerful vessel. The ship's other weapons' systems are three (3) quantum torpedo launchers, two at the forward edge of the saucer and one launcher at the rear of the engineering section. The ship also has four Type-12 phaser arrays, two located dorsally and two ventral arrays. The ship also has a prototype weapon system installed, Quantum Micro-Torpedo Phalanx array. Mounted midway down the engineering section of the ship on the dorsal side of the ship, covering the entire upper hemisphere of the ship. The array allows the ship to combat multiple vessels to cause massive destruction while still keeping its forward firepower focused on a single target. External links Category:Starship classes Category:Federation starship classes Category:Vanguard Fleet starships